Stranger Things
by Castiel's Lady
Summary: Castiel/Oc fic. Castiel meets a hunter one day who turns out to be Bobby's long lost niece. Chaos and feels are sure to ensue. This is my first Fanfiction, so GENTLE advice would be greatly appreciated. I would be willing to let someone adopt my general plot idea so long as they will give it a good home.


I have never written a fan fiction before, but I love SPN so I thought I'd give it a try. I have noticed that a lot of Castiel/Oc fics are full of angst and I was hoping to try for something a little more light hearted.

Jade Pov:

I watch, carefully balanced on the edge of the rooftop. Los Angeles is quiet tonight, eerily so, the stillness seems to radiate from the ally way below me. As though the entire city can sense the evil that lurks below. It makes sense I suppose, demons always carry a malevolent air about them. If there were less of them, five or six maybe, I would kill them now, before they can cause much more harm than they already have. Tonight is not my night however, because there are twelve of them and only one of me. While we are on the topic of me, I am called Jade. I am about five feet tall, have a proportionate mouth and nose, with a complexion men call porcelain and women call sickly pale. My eyes are traditionally called hazel but they seem to prefer being grey. Out of all my features my hair is my pride and joy, a strange mixture of brown, blonde, and red that I typically keep in a foot and a half long ponytail. Never mind me though, right now the demons are what matter. They have been gathering in random pockets all over the city. I took care of the first three groups I found, but there are too many in this one to handle alone. The only way I'd get involved is if a civilian got involved...CRAP! I some idiot in a tan trench coat just decided to walk down a dark ally full of demons...

I look down at the demons, who now gathered to number well over twenty and make a decision. I pray for the first time in my life. _"Hey, if anyone's listening, I have a pack of demons getting ready to eat me...Please help, and bring the Calvary."_ With that said, I leap from my perch onto the fire escape, scamper down, and sling myself between the trench coat and the demons.

The demons hiss at me their eyes flashing a inky black, I fire off the shotgun in my hands, bullets carved with devils traps singing through the air. One demon gets in close to me, too close for my gun to be of much use, and drives his hand into my side like a dagger. I scream in pain, black spots dancing in my eyes. I can feel the demon stabbing his hand deeper into my stomach, and I know that if I don't do something I will be dead in seconds. So I force myself to move past the pain, and slam my fist into the demons face. He stumbles back and I use the moment to draw my machete and start chopping into demons. One lunges past me at Mr. trench coat. I spin around, knowing by the time I get turned around the idiot will be dead. I freeze, machete in the air, when I turn around and find the trench coat with his hand on the demons forehead and the demon wailing in pain. There is a burst of scorching glowing light, and I shut my eyes, raising my hands to try and block out some of the light.

When I open my eyes again, I'm on my ass twenty feet away from a dead demon and Mr. trench coat is stalking toward me. My eyes flicker around the alleyway looking for a weapon. My eyes lock on my machete, laying on the ground just behind the crazy dude with the freaky glowy powers. I lunge forward, and somersault between Mr. trench coat's legs. I grab my weapon and leap to my feet,... or at least I try to. All that really happens is I tumble between glowing guys legs, grab my blade, and totter to my feet. I'm gasping for breath and struggling to stay conscious as the crazy guy in the trench coat steps closer. My vision is blurring rapidly and I can feel my own blood pouring down my side.

I start when Mr. freaky reaches a hand toward my head, and slash my blade at his arm, but I will by a mile and now my balance is off. I stumble back against the wall behind me. In movements far to fast for my blood loss addled mind to follow, the creature in front of me knocks my machete from my hands, pins my hands above my head, and stares into my eyes. Then, ever so slowly as though trying not to frighten me, he raises one hand toward my face and places two fingers on my forehead. Suddenly, all my molecules feel like they are vibrating, there is a rush of warmth and peace, and then I can see again.


End file.
